


2 - loyalty

by rixhawthorn



Series: inukag week 2020 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inukag Week 2020, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixhawthorn/pseuds/rixhawthorn
Summary: Because after everything, he can't doubt her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: inukag week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	2 - loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short

_ She could never love an abomination like you _ .

Except he remembers her crying over Jinenji’s loneliness and Shippo’s grief, offering her sleeping bag to Miroku and Sango in turn when their injuries left them faint. He remembers her running home with scrapes and bruises and running back with bandages and antiseptic, pouring it out onto little cotton balls and dabbing it onto weeping cuts as if she weren’t the softest of them all, the most uncalloused, the most naive. He remembers her hauling a thick pack of paper covered in eerily uniform script, calling it a ‘textbook’, pointing out a map of ‘Asia’ and ‘Africa’ and ‘Europe’, chattering about historical coups like she’s a noblehead in charge of border politics and not some stupid little girl lost in the timestream. 

He remembers - crisply, like the flesh of an apple, like the sound of bones breaking - trying to kill her. Waking up and seeing blood and seeing that centipede thing coming at him with way too many legs, and Kagome yanking the arrow out of his heart and letting him take a full breath for the first time in decades, remembers tearing free from his bindings and clawing the youkai dead, grabbing the jewel, and then turning his hands against her, ready to strangle her and rip her apart, because how dare she, how fucking dare she look at him like that after everything she’d done-

-and she yelled at him and sobbed hysterically, like a child, and said  _ no, that’s not my name _ , and days later wrapped the hole Yura cut through his back, even after he’d told her eight dozen times that he’d like nothing more than to see her dead.  _ “I’m responsible for the jewel, I’m coming back, _ ” she’d affirmed, and she was right. She kept coming back, over and over again, to him, and to Shippo and Sango and Miroku, to Kaede’s drafty little hut, the dirt-streaked villagers, the tree where he’d loved and died. “ _ Of course I’ll be back. Don’t worry. Just rest for a bit. _ ”

After a while, he listens.

So three years pass, and he sits by the well, and he waits.


End file.
